The convention grillers are generally in two different types, one is in vertical type while the other in horizontal type of griller, both or which grill food in a flat fixed position and it sometimes causes the grill unevenly, thus a turnable grill by secured the two ends of the grill to the respective sides of the griller and driving by a motor and the electric heaters are secured on the top and the bottom panels, thus when the grill spins, the food will be heated evenly by the heaters. However, the food is not easy to be taken away from the griller.